


Hedgehog in a Hoop

by TheSandglass



Series: One Shots from Wonderland [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cute hedgehogs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Riddle, Throwing shade on Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSandglass/pseuds/TheSandglass
Summary: You happen to be looking for Riddle, wanting him to get some rest after pushing himself to the bloody bone. But it's not just him you find, but also some spiky, colourful little friends.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Yuu | Player
Series: One Shots from Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079024
Kudos: 30





	Hedgehog in a Hoop

"Riddle?" you called out, your voice ringing alongside the tunes of the birds and the whistle of the wind, though that was essentially all you were met with.

Allowing a sigh to escape, you briefly stopped by the towering green hedges, leaning back carefully so as not to fall upon your back. One by one, your thoughts stirred as they came together, recalling the past few weeks. To put it lightly, they had been stacked full, both for yourself and for every other student with magic, thanks to that cheapskate headmaster- oh, excuse me. Your ever so gracious headmaster and current guardian, Dire Crowley. Papers had been loaded one atop the other up to your eyeballs, as Ace had complained to you a hundred times now, and at this point, you would be able to recount the entire history of the Rose Kingdom and medical-based magic while still being rendered incapable of counting to the number five. Some had handled it worse than others, and you knew it better than anyone; in all honesty, you were rather convinced that Grim's soul had been lost to the seas of textbooks and paper-based exams, though he and your other two companions thankfully hadn't gone pleading to Azul again the last time they were met with such circumstances.

If they had, then they would not be able to feel their own legs from how badly you cracked them wide open.

Heartslabyul's dorm leader, on the other hand, was one who would likely claim that he had managed this term rather well, as he had both to you and to his dormmates - even if it was to the point that worry would bubble up in your stomach, shaking and trembling like a thin layer of shadow in your gut, for when Riddle pushed himself hard, he pushed himself right off the edge of what was likely conceivable sanity. Of course, the habit was one that had been drilled into his brain every day by that wit- excuse me, Mrs Rosehearts, his mother whom you would only like to meet if you could have a 'friendly chat', though you were always polite enough to keep that to yourself. Mostly.

Over and over, you tried to advise him, "Riddle, please, you should take a rest...! You tell me the same all the time, right?"

And he would respond the same way just about every time the topic came up. "Of course. I have been resting at the Queen's mandated hour, and I'll ensure you will as well if you need,"

Why yes, he would also say all of these things while paper after paper, textbook after textbook and note after note laid on the wooden table, albeit neatly set with not a hint of white peeking out amidst the miniature mountains, pen after pen drying of ink and needing replacement when there was still what seemed like thousands left. Despite Riddle's appearance being immaculate in all essentials, the red-haired leader's hints of dishevelment were beginning to be met by your eyes, violet beginning to be dyed in curves underneath his eyelids, his head tipping back and forward at intervals in the day and, much to the disdain of Ace and really, anyone else who feared the tiny boy's strict rules, Riddle's temper seemed to rise when his hours of sleep decreased. Suffice to say, it was hardly 'happy hours' for really anyone.

And that was what led you here, walking through the eternally gorgeous crimson and emerald clad colours spreading throughout the entire space, with the occasional flash of white, likely done by the first years and tragically neglected by them. Before you could mourn the loss of the lovely red colours, you heard a high-pitched noise that made your skin jump but your heart do nothing but smile. A tiny little squeak, clearly coming from a tiny little being. Eyes flickering down to the fern green grass, you were met by an utterly precious sight - a petite, pink-spiked hedgehog, no bigger than your sneakers. 

Smiling brightly, you knelt down in a vain hope to be on a similar level between the adorable creature. "Hey, little guy," you greeted, the small being squeaking in recognition before turning itself through the bushes, briefly fleeting back to you before continuing in its original direction, as though prompting you to follow. Deciding to go along, you walked down the line of greenery, an open arch at its end, where your new friend was likely waiting for you.

But, that was not all!

Sunlight glistened against your gaze as if it had briefly been christened by the finest gold, only for the sight that followed to make your lips form into a delighted circle, briefly unable to find words for various reasons. Your tiny friend had led you to your crush, who you already felt endeared you with every look - he was so small you could probably bundle him up in your arms and carry him off into the sunset, he had this precious little pout and it was clear to you that beneath that hard exterior, he was akin to a sweet dose of the best candy in the world.

Even if you were pretty sure he wouldn't be smiling if you told him all of that.

Yet, the sight before you was enough for you to nearly begin squealing, your heart thumping like the beat of a gentle one's drum as your lips curved up uncontrollably. As the little hedgehog moved forward, it added to the sight - Riddle Rosehearts had fallen asleep in the soft green grass, the hedgehogs that flooded the strict queen's dormitory's garden. His eyelids lay flat, obscuring his grey eyes, his gloved white hand lying lightly as if it was afraid of dirtying itself, locks of tomato red hair brushed across his pale forehead, his new animal companions bundled up atop of his uniform, namely at his chest and legs, one nuzzling the side of his head. It didn't surprise you - perhaps he had been out here feeding them and something had led to him being on the ground and deciding a small nap 'wouldn't hurt'. After all, ever since his Overblot, he had been trying to be more lenient - with others and with himself too.

One step in the ground, the wind rustled the emerald blades below your feet and below Riddle's body, he grumbled groggily, "Hnmn...hhnn...huh?" he seemed to wonder aloud, his eyes slowly fluttering open, wincing a little as he got used to the light.

"Why, hello, Dorm Leader Rosehearts," you greeted, allowing yourself to beam, extending a gentle hand in his direction. "Did you sleep well?"

Tilting his head, Riddle had yet to look down, "What? I was just feeding the-" he began, only to spot the adorable coven circled around him, a gasp escaping his lips as he took your hand, dusting himself off and adjusting his necktie, despite it not even appearing out of order. Though, then again, you imagined he likely had a better eye for this than you did. 

"Gah! E-excuse me, I...I need to go, I have...things to attend to,"

Well, that was a sight you weren't going to be forgetting anytime soon, not that you wanted to.

* * *

"You have pictures?" you gasped, wide-eyed and hopeful.

"You bet, Prefect!" Cater replied, grinning and performing his signature gesture, pointing his index finger at his head with one hand, the other revealing several photos of a similar sight to what you had found in the gardens.

"Man, that's...that's so cute...! But...where did you get them?"

"...Well..." the ginger-haired male trailed off.

* * *

"AAaa-choo! Hm, my, my~ Je me demande si quelqu'un a dit mon nom?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So I thought that in order to get into the swing of things, sticking to one-shots until I find an idea that I'm super attached to long-term would be better, so now it'll be a miniseries. ^^ I hope you've liked this, especially if the last fic was a bit...depressing? But anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to comment!  
> Also, I got the plot for this from Randomfanner while we were chatting on Quotev. ^^ So credit to them for that!


End file.
